vocaloidfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Reincarnation
Reincarnation (リンカーネイション'', Rinkāneishon'') ist ein Song von kemu , der von GUMI zusammen mit Rin gesungen wird. ke-sanβ ''erstellte das Video, ''hatsuko ''die Illustrationen und ''Suzumu ''machte das SMC, wie schon bei kemu's älteren Werken. Hintergrund ''Reincarnation ist kemu's siebter original Vocaloid-Song und der zweite, in dem er neben Megpoid Gumi auch Kagamine Rin verwendet. Schon kurze Zeit nach dem Release erhielt der Song über 100.000 Views. Der Text ist nicht genau zu interpretieren, jedoch gehört der Song, wie kemu's vorherige Werke auch, zur KEMU VOXX Serie. Während der PV sieht man Charaktere aus anderen Songs von ihm, sowie Screenshots am Ende hinter dem Hauptcharakter. Text Japanisch= 曇天の大都市に　耳鳴りがぱちり 願ったり　縋（すが）った覚えなど　無いけど 大事変混沌の立役者　演者 記憶とさ　傍（はた）迷惑の　継承 汚れてしまった世界で 止まない雨に　嗤（わら）ったり 灰に変わった世界で　確か 有限を夢見たんだ 最終走者（アンカー）は走る　結末へと 終わりにしようか　ここらでさ たった一度のイレギュラー 少年は完全を拒んだ 奇跡も何も　無い世界で ブラウン管の夢を　見れたなら なんて素敵な事でしょう 神は　今　標的と為（な）る 転生神童の解答や　如何（いか）に 今更　平凡に恋焦がれたり 交差点喧噪（けんそう）に　少年がぽつり 何卒（なにとぞ）　後は宜（よろ）しくと 二人ぼっちの世界で 最後に手にした林檎は たいそう調味料の味がして 愛しく思えたんだ 最終走者（アンカー）は走る　結末へと 主役の残骸（ざんがい）を　踏みつけて 地球最後のチャンスは 存外無責任に託された 奇跡も何も　無い世界で おとぎ話だって　嗤（わら）えたら なんて素敵な事でしょう 神は　今　標的と為（な）る 泥沼掻（か）いて網にかかって 祭り上げんだ　天才偶像 どの道寒い延命処置で イキがれなんてさ　もう嫌だ カミサマずっと一人でさ 出来っこ無い理想（ゆめ）を追いかけて 馬鹿な僕らにゃそもそも 飴は　いらないんだ 最終走者（アンカー）は走る　結末へと 終わりにしようか　ここらでさ 夢を見るため僕らは 夢の無い世界を望んだ 奇跡の匣（はこ）が　無い世界で それなりに生きて　死ねたなら なんて素敵な事でしょう 神は最終章の今　標的と　偽（な）る |-|Romaji= Donten no daitoshi ni miminari ga pachiri Negattari suga tta oboe nado naikedo Dai jihen konton no tateyakusha enja Kioku to sa hata meiwaku no keishō Yogorete shimatta sekai de Yamanai ame ni warattari Hai ni kawatta sekai de tashika Yūgen o yume mitanda Ankā wa hashiru ketsumatsu e to Owari ni shiyou ka kokora de sa Tatta ichido no iregyurā Shōnen wa kanzen o kobanda Kiseki mo nani mo nai sekai de Buraunkan no yume o mireta nara Nante suteki na koto deshou Kami wa ima hyōteki to naru Tensei shindō no kaitō ya ika ni Imasara heibon ni koikogare tari Kōsaten kensō ni shōnen ga potsuri Nanitozo ato wa yoroshiku to Futaribotcchi no sekai de Saigo ni te ni shita ringo wa Taisō chōmiryō no aji ga shite Itoshiku omoetanda Ankā wa hashiru ketsumatsu e to Shuyaku no zangai o fumitsukete Chikyū saigo no chansu wa Zongai musekinin ni takusa reta Kiseki mo nani mo nai sekai de Otogibanashi datte Wara etara Nante sutekina koto deshou Kami wa ima hyōteki to naru Doronuma Ka ite-mō ni kakatte Matsuriagenda tensai gūzō Donomichi samui enmei shochi de Iki gare nante sa mō iyada Kamisama zutto hitori de sa Dekikkonai yume o oikakete Bakana bokura ni yasomosomo Ame wa iranainda Ankā wa hashiru ketsumatsu e to Owari ni shiyou ka kokorade sa Yume o miru tame bokura wa Yume no nai sekai o nozonda Kiseki no hako ga nai sekai de Sorenari ni ikite shinetanara Nante sutekina koto deshou Kami wa sai shūshō no ima hyōteki to naru |-|Englisch= In this cloudy metropolis the buzzing in my ears clicks away. There aren't any memories that I really wish for or hold on to. The leading actors of this great disastrous chaos, the presenters. with an inheritance of memories and nearby troubles. In this filthy world, I laugh in the endless rain. in this world turned to ashes, I certainly dreamed I was finite. The final runner dashes towards the end. Shall we finish this, right here? And yet, only once, did that irregular youth, refuse perfection. In this world without miracles, or anything else, if I were able to dream of a cathode-ray tube, Then wouldn't it be wonderful? Right now, god will become my target. An answer for the reincarnation prodigy and after such a long time, somehow, yearning for normalcy. In the huslte and bustle of an intersection, the youth is isoloated. saying 'please, I'll leave the rest to you.' In this world where we're alone together, the final apple I held in my hand, has a well-seasoned flavor, it so lovingly seemed to me. The final runner dashes towards the end. trampling over the ruins of the leading role. the earth's final chance. contrary to expectations, was irresponsibly entrusted to me. In this world without miracles, or anything else, if I were able to smile at fairy-tales, then wouldn't that be wonderful? Right now, god will become my target. Trudging through this dire situation, and slipping through the net. The genius images I set up so highly, with my, in any cse cold, life-prolonging treatment are so pretentious, it's detestable. Gods are always alone, Chasing ideals that will never come. Idiotic us, from the beinning, We never needed, that candy. The final runner dashes towards the end. Shall we finish it, right here? For the sake of our dreaming, we wished for a world without dreams. In a world without this miracle box, if i were able to live and die as i am, then wouldn't that be wonderful? Right now, God will become the target of my final chapter Credits goes to ✿ Andere Versionen Kategorie:Kemu Kategorie:Megpoid Gumi Kategorie:Kagamine Rin Kategorie:Song